nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 3
NoDQ Eastern Episode 3 is the sixth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eighty-first episode overall. Matches Bobby Spade opens the show by announcing the creation of the NoDQ International Championship. Bobby says the Championship will be on the line in a match at Jackpot between the winners of four qualifying matches: Santa Claus v Leatherface, Hakushi v Superman, Lex Luger v T-1000 and Chef v Razor Ramon. Santa Claus v Leatherface }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Leatherface immediately launches a diving shoulder block to open the match before stomping on Santa Claus and punching away at him. Leatherface hits another diving shoulder block and then punches and headbutts away at Santa. Leatherface continues to attack Santa brutally, kicking away at his ribs. Leatherface gives Santa the Slice & Dice and covers Santa but releases the cover at a 2-count to inflict more punishment. Leatherface repeatedly headbutts Santa and then covers him for another 2-count before again releasing the hold. Leatherface again headbutts Santa over and over again and makes the cover before releasing it at a 2-count for the third time. Leatherface gives Santa a spinebuster and covers him for a 2-count before again releasing the cover. Leatherface punches Santa in the face, bloodying him and then hits another Slice & Dice then a Demon Neck Crank for an easy 3-count. Winner: Leatherface After the match, an address to send well-wishes to the NoDQ Girl Leatherface assaulted is shown on screen. The Terminator v Fake Terminator During the Terminator’s entrance, Bobby Spade announces Mr. Clean will face Batman on the following episode. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two Terminators face one another down, mirroring one another’s taunts. The original Terminator clotheslines the Fake Terminator before headbutting him repeatedly and delivering a fireman’s carry. The Terminator gives the fake a pair of front fallaway slams and a neckbreaker. The Terminator throws the fake into the corner and delivers a bulldog. Throwing the fake into the corner once again, the Terminator repeatedly rams his shoulders into the fake’s stomach. The Terminator throws the fake to the outside and delivers a stalling vertical suplex. The referee begins his count as Bobby realises he’s made an oversight. The Terminator gives the fake repeated Terminator Clotheslines. The Terminator gets into the ring but, realising he can beat Bobby’s stipulation, climbs back out and allows himself to be counted out at the same time as the fake. Neither man has lost the match, thus the Terminator keeps his job. Winner: Draw An angry Bobby tells the Terminator that the next week he will fight Superman in a No DQ, no count-out, no time limit match. Sting v Freddy’s Demons Sting finds himself surrounded by three shadowy demons. The first clotheslines him then double-teams him with the second while the third looks on. Sting fights back and hits the first demon with a Scorpion Death Drop. The second demon applies a sleeper hold but Sting gets out of it. The second demon punches Sting repeatedly and then gives Sting a pair of T-bone suplexes. Sting fired back with a neckbreaker and another Scorpion Death Drop. At last, the third demon makes his move and locks in the Iron Claw, immediately bloodying Sting. The third demon covers Sting for the win. Winner: Freddy’s Demons During the post-match celebration, the demon’s appearance fades to reveal his true identity: }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Debuts * Santa Claus * Fake Terminator * Freddy's Demons Category:Season 5